gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Saga: Beec's Quest for Vengeance
This game is a spin-off title. Its events take place after Epic Saga: Treason & Redemption and before Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor (Originally set to follow CotJE, but the ending kind of that title messed it up. The ending of Conquest is definitely worth it, though. What makes this game unique is that in each world, the gameplay changes to match the style of that series. For example, when Beecanoe enters the Pokemon World, the gameplay changes to turn-based RPG style. Here are all the different gameplay elements for each of the nine worlds. *Donkey Kong Land: Side-scrolling platformer in which you jump and stomp down on enemies. The gameplay in this world resembles Donkey Kong Country Returns. *Pokemon World: Top-down perspective RPG where you move freely around the world and battle foes. Beecanoe doesn't use Pokemon but fights directly instead. *Dream Land: Another platformer that this time doesn't allow you to stomp enemies to the ground, but instead beat them up and also take their powers. Beec and Turbo don't eat the enemies of course, but instead use a sort of power to absorb their energy. *Metroid Universe: In this world, Beecanoe and Turbo are armed with laser guns and fight in first-person-shooter style. They can also switch to a 3-D style and run around freely. Sensemove can be used here, therefore it highly resembles Metroid: Other M. *Zelda World: Beecanoe is armed with his trademark bone and Turbo is armed with a massive club in this world. You move around freely and dispatch enemies in an enormous 3-D world. The gameplay highly resembles The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. *Megaman World: Beec and Turbo are once again armed with the same guns they had in the Metroid Universe, but now they use them a little differently. The two engage in battle in shooter platformer style which of course resembles all original Megaman games. *Mobius: Beecanoe and Turbo can run at high speed in a fast-moving platformer style, and can also jump into enemies as well as onto enemies like a Sonic game is. *Mushroom World: Beec and Turbo move around in 3-D and can stomp foes like the 3-D Mario games. *The Vortex: The final world's gameplay bears a lot of resemblance to the newer Final Fantasy games, in which you constantly select the best moves while your character engages in battle with a foe in a non turn-based battle. Game Modes Story Mode Story Mode is able to be played with four players maximum. One player can control Beecanoe, another controls either Turbo or E.T.G. (E.T.G. only becomes playable when unlocked via side quest), and the other two control the assisting characters exclusive to their respective worlds. Muliplayer Mode Multiplayer Mode features some characters unique to itself. The playable characters below are all playable in multiplayer mode, but most must be encountered in the main story in order to be playable. Characters Playable in Story Mode *Beecanoe *Turbo the Mole *E.T.G. (optional party member) *Bowser *Dry Bowser *Zant *Vaati *Nightmare *Dark Matter *Mewtwo *Darkrai *Mecha Sonic *Mephiles *Bass *Vile *Skylux *Ridley *Tiki Tong *Cactus King *Lumine *Iblis *Solaris *Biolizard *Bouldergeist *Hookbill the Koopa *Dr. Robotnik Playable in Multiplayer Starting *Beecanoe *Turbo *Ouroburos *Dark Guy Unlockable *Genius Guy (Purchase the Contract from Genius Guy's shop.) *Galactic Petey (Spend an hour playing Training Mode. Does not have to be consecutive.) *Dry Paratroopa (Beat World 1) *Mr. Bones (Beat World 2) *E.T.G. (Have E.T.G. join your party in Story mode) *not complete yet! Bosses There is a boss fight for every two levels. The amount you fight at a time varies. World 1: Donkey Kong Land *Funky Kong *Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, & Chunky Kong *Dixie Kong & Kiddy Kong *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. (optional) World 2: Pokemon World *Pikachu *Lucario *Venusaur, Charizard, & Blastoise *Mew *Zoroark (optional) World 3: Dream Land *Knuckle Joe *King Dedede *Metaknight *Kirby *Dyna Blade (optional) World 4: Metroid Universe *Noxus & Trace *Kanden & Spire *Samus *X Parasite Beecanoe *Mummified Mother Brain (optional) World 5: Zelda World *Tingle & Midna *Zelda *Six Sages *Link *Golden Goddesses (optional) World 6: Megaman World *Four Guardians *Zero & Axl *Megaman X *Megaman & Proto Man *Rush & Roll (optional) World 7: Mobius *Amy & Blaze *Knuckles & Tails *Dr. Eggman *Sonic, Shadow, and Silver *Metal Sonic (optional) World 8: Mushroom World *Peach & Daisy *Yoshi & Birdo *Wario & Waluigi *Mario & Luigi *Toad & Toadette (optional) World 9: The Vortex *Death *Satan *Hades *Void (final boss) Story One night after the devastating defeat of Penumbra and the Warriors of Apocalypse, Beec is at home, wallowing in his sorrow. He looks up and sees a bright shining star above the Mushroom Kingdom. He makes a wish to this star. "I wish that there was some way to make everyone I hate pay for what they did." Suddenly, the star blazes in a stream of light and it goes right through his window and straight at him. He looks at his hands to find them glowing with gray light. His eyes are now a bright gold, and the brim of his hat is ringed with sparkling emeralds. A spirit appears before him and says "Your wish was to have vengeance. The power of the great star will grant you with the ability to do so. Now in order for your wish to begin its work, you will be teleported to your first location. Unfortunately, the process will make you unconscious." The spirit waves his hand and Beecanoe is teleported out of his room in a flash of bright light. Beec wakes up to find himself in the jungle with an old friend, Turbo looking upon him. "Took yer long enought to get up, Sleepin' Beauty." says Turbo. "H-how did you get here? W-what happened?" "Let's just say that there wish you made spoke for all the Warriors of Apocalypse" answers Turbo. "So all of you guys will have your revenge, too?" asks Beec. "I didn't exactly say that, now did I? Yer the one who made the wish, so yer the one who'll be the bigshot here. Your buddies are just here to help you 'long the way." "How the hell do you know all this?" "That there strange spirit thing told me." There's a brief moment of silence. "So am I gonna come with you while you take out the Kong family?" asks Turbo, breaking the silence. Beecanoe gets to his feet. "I can't see why not." he says. Beec and Turbo go through the first level in the game, Kongo Jungle, which shows new players how to play the game. A sub-boss, Exspresso is the first foe other than simple enemies that the player fights. After traveling through Kongo Jungle and defeating Ukikis and some of the local animals, Beec and Turbo come to the coastal area of Donkey Kong Land. A whole slew of new enemies show up, and even Enguarde, the miniboss that shows up at the middle of this level, appears. Beecanoe and Turbo the Mole arrive at a small surf shack at the edge of the beach. Knowing that they have a lead on their first target, they approach the shack and notice a sign on the door that reads "GONE FISHING. I'LL BE BACK LATER." Beec and Turbo begin to look around for the Kong who would be living in this shack and get lucky to discover Funky Kong coming back from a fishing trip. Beecanoe knows that Funky doesn't like to fight, so he tries something to anger him into doing so. He grabs a surfboard leaning against the shack and snaps it in two. "I swear, stranger, if you do that again, I will personally make sure you regret it." says Funky Kong angrily. "Really? Will you?" says Beecanoe as he snaps another in half. "That's it you bozo! I work real hard to make those boards, and I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" says Funky Kong very furiously. "Then come on! I bet you can't even land a punch, fatty!" taunts Beecanoe. The first boss battle of the game ensues between Beecanoe and Funky Kong. After Funky Kong is defeated, he gets in a boat tries to sail away. "I couldn't teach you! But I won't let you do the same to me!" he says, more scared this time as he sails away. Just then a bunch of razor sharp needles pierce Funky's boat, causing it to sink into the abyss. From the bushes, one of Donkey Kong's nemisises, Cactus King appears. "I ask you, why were you after him?" questions the Cactus King. "I'm on a quest for vengeance against all heroes." answers Beec. "Vengeance, huh? You know, I happen to harbor a hatred for Donkey Kong after my defeat at his hands. Do you think I could join you so I could defeat him? I will be a very useful ally." "We have the same intentions. Mostly. But I'm not after just Donkey Kong. I'm after many heroes. Perhaps when I'm done here I'll let you go?" "Sounds like a decent idea to me." Cactus King then becomes a part of the team, and you can now switch between him, Beecanoe, and Turbo. Three players can then play simultaneously in Story Mode. Category:Epic Saga Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Video Games Category:Games